Nicholas Salvatore
by Bambina32
Summary: Nicholas Salvatore younger brother of Damon and Stefan finds himself de-aged and being raised by his brothers. This story contains spanking of a minor if you don't like please don't read
1. Chapter 1

10-year-old Nicholas Salvatore, slowly open his window to the house he lived in with his older brothers Damon and Stefan. Though Damon was out, either looking for him or not knowing he was gone which would be a total miracle. However, he was not surprised after he closed the window he heard Stefan call from the living room.

"Nicholas, come here."

He didn't sound cross; however, his brother's moods were always weird.

"Ah the lost boy returns." Damon said, he was on the couch as well, drinking a glass of whiskey.

Five years ago, Nicholas and his brothers went to see a witch who was causing trouble. The task seemed simple enough, kill the witch and go home. However, that was easier said than done. In their fight, the witch did something that is not reversible for Nicholas, turning from 146 years of being a sixteen-year-old to a five-year-old child was not fun. Damon killed the witch and the spell never wore off, he aged like a regular human, Stefan and Damon stepped up to be his 'Gradians' if they weren't already, to Nicholas's joy he was happy though there were moments like these where he wished he had his vampire speed and strength. Though he was faster and stronger than a normal human he was not faster and stronger than his brothers. As for his diet, he can eat like a normal human or drink the blood provided by his brothers, and if he chooses neither he found himself over one of his brothers lap for a short session of swats to his bottom. Nicholas hasn't had a spanking for some time and knew he didn't want one tonight.

"How was school?" Stefan asked.

Nicholas shifted from foot to foot. "it went alright."

Telling his brothers, he ditched school during the first recess was not an option. Since they are already anal about his going places alone, hell Stefan will not even let him cross the street without his hand on his back or him hold his hand like he doesn't get teased enough. Damon put his glass down and stood.

"Well that is odd, because your school called and said that you disappeared."

Of damp a stone of a peach, cursing in front of his brothers wasn't an option either.

"Want to tell me why you decided to ditch school, Nicholas."

Nicholas looked at the carpet it is becoming very interesting.

"Nicholas," Damon said sternly. Making Nicholas jump a little.

"I…I just…didn't want to be there no more." He said quietly, not liking the negative attention. Stefan was in front of Nicholas, taking his wrists.

"Nicholas, didn't we already have a conversation about wandering off alone, and you ditched school which you know is not okay at all."

Nicholas shrugged his shoulders. Stefan sighed taking one hand and lifting his younger brothers chin to look into his eyes.

"We want the truth, Nicholas."

"That is the truth, I left school because I didn't want to be there no more, I left and walked around town then the forest and come home, I didn't realize the time until the sun started to go down."

Stefan's eyes went dark, and if looks could kill, well Nicholas would be dead.

"The forest?" He said softly in a tone that Nicholas knew he was in a large amount of trouble. Nicholas didn't say anything. Stefan looked at Damon.

"Well seems Stefan and I need to decide your punishment, for now, did you drink any blood this week?" 

Thirst was hard on Nicholas, being young he had almost lost control of it and Stefan and Damon agreed that he had to drink two cups of blood a week, it's had gone down to one when he started to show more control. However, Nicholas wasn't hungry at all, and didn't want to eat anything even though he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Damon took Nicholas to the kitchen and poured him a class of blood.

"I'm not hungry Damon."

"Well young man, you can sit here until you are." Damon said picking him up and setting him on a stool at the table. Nicholas made no move to touch the glass. He just glared at it. While he thought if he should drink it, Stefan and Damon were speaking about his punishment.

He played with the cup wondering what would happen his he spilled it.

Stefan and Damon were watching him but said nothing.

"Nicholas, drink it don't play with it." Stefan finally told him. Nicholas, glared at the cup there was a pause then a crash. He didn't want to break the cup, he didn't know what to do, clean it up or stay put. The answer came when Damon took him from his chair and gave him a hard smack to his bottom.

"You can go wait in your room, and get ready for bed."

Without saying anything Nicholas ran to his room slamming the door. Throwing himself on his bed and started crying not knowing what to feel, sad he knew that, angry, embarrassed, and something else that he didn't know the word for.

Damon and Stefan cleaned up the blood. "What do we do about him?" Damon asked.

"What we have been brother, we treat him like our child, out brother, he doesn't remember much of anything about being a vampire, but today, I told him to stay at school and that I would pick him up."

"So, he disobeyed you."

"Yep, and I know you told him to stay out of the woods."

"Then he needs a harder punishment than usual." Damon said.

"Yea."

They agreed on a spanking, and a few more things that would be left to them and Nicholas.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicholas was laying face down on his bed crying his heart out when his brothers walked in. Concern went over Stefan and Damon they looked at each other and went to their brother. Stefan touched Nicholas's back rubbing small circles.

"Hey there, calm down Nicky." He said, picking up the child into his arms. "Shh. You're alright."

"I didn't swat him that hard." Damon stated. Nicholas put him face into his brother's chest. After awhile he stated to calm down more.

"Nicky, do you want to really tell me why you left school?" Stefan asked, still rubbing the child's back. He said nothing. "Nicholas?" Stefan said again softly.

"the other kids they don't like me." Nicholas said softly, if they were human they would have asked him to repeat what he said, however, they are not human.  
"What do you mean they don't like you?" Stefan asked.

Nicholas pulled away and looked at him brother, "they don't like me Stef, they don't want to hang out, I get in trouble for things I didn't do, like today Jackson Parker, the kid that sits next to me during recess he told one of the teachers that I stole something, but I didn't and I didn't know what she was talking about and he threaten to call you, but I didn't want you guys mad at me too," fresh tears started again. Stefan just held the boy in his arms trying to comfort him.  
"Nicky, why do you think I would be angry at getting called to your school?"

"I don't know, cause I didn't want you to believe them for something I didn't do."

"And if you did do it?" Damon asked. Nicholas looked at the eldest brother.

"If I did then I did, but I didn't."

Damon smiled at his brother. "Then it wouldn't have mattered if we were called. However, that doesn't mean you leave school."

Nicholas looked at his brother with sad eyes, then at Stefan's shirt. He started to play with his hands like he always did when he was upset and trying to turn a conversation.

"You understand you are going to be punished, that is not changing no matter what happen before you left school, however, you need to understand a few things little brother," Damon started, Nicholas looked at his brother a little, " You disobeyed both of us, by leaving school early you put yourself in danger, Stefan told you to stay at school when he dropped you off, and I told you to stay out of the forest, and actually I have told you to stay out of the forest without one of us for along time now and so you understood why you shouldn't have done it."

Nicholas knew that tone and his lip trembled.

"Did you know not to go into the forest Nicholas?"

Nicholas nodded, "But I didn't go far, honest, not even a mile, I promise."

Damon shook his head, "Dear brother, you know what I mean when I say no forest, this is a yes or no answer, did I or did I not tell you not to go into the forest?"

"You did." Nicholas said softly.

"Okay then, because you disobeyed Stefan, he is going to give you a spanking, then after dinner before bedtime I will give you a spanking for going into the forest when you knew not to."

Tears fell from Nicholas's face, but he nodded at his elder brother. Damon smiled and leaned in kissing his youngest brothers head.

"I love you Nicky."

Nicholas looked at Damon, "M'sorry Damy."

"I know, but we need to make sure you remember to not scare us like that."

Damon left the room. Nicholas looked at Stefan.

"Please don't spank me, Stefan, I'm sorry, I just didn't want to be there no more."

"Nicholas Salvatore, you young man, know better, I understand you didn't want to be there, you could have asked to speak with us, instead you ran off campus and went into the woods. For me your punishment isn't just a spanking, if you don't like public school I can put you back in homeschool which is what is going to happen. However, seeing how I cannot stay with you all day. You have an early bedtime for two weeks, no video games, tv, phone, friends nothing."

Nicholas looked down, "Yes brother."

Stefan kissed Nicholas's hair. "you understand why you are getting a spanking right?"

Nicholas nodded, "Alrighy then." Stefan said.  
Stefan stood Nicholas up and took down his pajama bottoms and boxers. He put a guiding hand on his younger brothers back and bent him over his knee, trapping his feet.

SMACK. Nicholas jumped a little at the first swat, it was not full force, but Stefan wasn't really holding back since the child did scare the crap out of him. Stefan started to pick up a rhythm. After ten Nicholas was drumming him feet on the floor. The crying started and so did the apologies.

"Stef, please, no more I'm sorry."

Stefan sighed, he was not done, though he was close. He didn't say anything but continued the fire on Nicholas bottom. Nicholas threw his hand back, but Stefan was ready catching the hand and pined it to his back.

Stefan tipped him over to get to his sitting spot, ten more swats and Nicholas stopped struggling and broke into wet sobs, hiccups. Done Stefan picked up his little brother and held him in his arms.

"Shhh. All done, it's alright." Nicholas sobbed into his brother's chest.

"Come on now let's get something to eat, it's not bedtime just yet and I'm not so angry that we can't watch a movie."

He stood Nicholas up, tears still falling, he held out his arms to be picked up. Stefan smiled and picked up his brother. They walked downstairs, Damon took the spaghetti off the stove. He looked at Nicholas.

"time to eat, but I want you to drink your blood alright."

Nicholas glared at the blood. He went to sit but jumped rubbing his bottom. Stefan and Damon laughed. "you can stand and eat if you like." Stefan told him. He ate the spaghetti, and drank down his water.

"All done."

"No, you are not young man," Damon said in his no argument tone, "drink your blood or you will not like the outcome."

Nicholas looked at the blood, not wanting to know the outcome he drank the blood down and glared at it.

Pleased, Damon let him leave the table.

"Do your homework, Stefan picked it up for you."

A heavy sigh Nicholas did as told. It was six, bedtime is at eight, and at the moment it would be at seven for two weeks. He looked from the living room, Damon was talking to someone on the phone. Nicholas thought about what Damon punishment for him was he knew it was a spanking, but he promised something else if he did go into the forest. Seeing how this was not his first time in going into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the wait, college finals and classes take all my time.

Nicholas laid on his stomach, reading his book for history class. Rubbing his eyes, he closed the book and sighed as he rolled onto his back and then back on to his stomach rubbing his smartened bottom. The knock on his door, he stiffened and looked at it.

"Come in."

Damon open the door and looked at his youngest brother, "Hey, there, Baby brother."

Damon sat on the bed. Nicholas stayed where he was this time sitting on his pillows, pulling his knees to his chest and watched his brother carefully. He saw the object he didn't even try to hide.

"Nicholas," Damon motioned for him to come closer. "I'm not spanking you just yet, you will get one and it is well deserved. I want to talk to you first."

Slowly he crawled on the bed to his brother, Damon picked him up and set him on his lap. Careful of his bottom. He drew him into a hug and started rubbing his back.

"Do you understand why you are in trouble."

"Because I ran off and went into the woods."  
"Why is that bad?"

"Because you told me not to go into the woods, cause I could get hurt."

"Right, so why was it naughty running off from school?"  
"You and Stephan didn't know where I was."

"And if something happened to you, would we know about it?"

Nicholas shook his head, tears coming to his eyes.

"Nicky?"

"No," He choked out, hitching a sob. "I'm sorry."

Barring his face in his brother's chest, Nicholas tried to stop the tears, but it just wouldn't happen.

"Did you understand the consequence before you went into the forest?"

No answer. Damon sighed, he was so tired.

"I would say we should do this is the morning, but I know you will not sleep, threating the punishment. So, Nicholas," He looked down at his brother head. "Look at me please."

Looking at his brother, tears falling from his face.

"Did you understand the consequence before you went into the forest. Yes or no?"

Nicholas nodded a yes.

"Tell me."

"If I went into the forest, you said I..I get a spanking."

"Right, with what?"

"Strap," it came out as a whisper.

"Alright, it's almost bedtime, lets get your spanking done and then it's time for bed."

"But it's not eight."

"What did Stefan say your bedtime was for two weeks?"

"seven."

"It's almost seven, so let's get this done, Nicky."

Nicholas didn't move, so Damon picked him up and laid him over his lap.

"We are starting with my hand like always. After twenty you get ten with the belt, but this time, dear brother, it is on the bare."

Nicholas's eyes now had fresh tears streaming as his brother pulled his Boxers down. Damon started. Crying instantly Nicholas threw his hand back, just to have it pined to his back. His bottom regained it's crimson color, after twenty Damon picked him up, Nicholas tried to rub his bottom but Damon grabbed his hands before that.

"We are not finished."

Jumping from foot to foot, Nicholas cried. "No please, Damy, I learned my lesson, no more forest, please."

Damon wanted to cry, "Nicholas I gave you a warning, and a promise I will not go back on it, now ten with the strap and we are done," kissing Nicholas's head, "Come on, Bambino, almost finished, you are being brave for me."

Damon had him bend over his bed, putting the pillows under his hips. "I need you to keep your hands out of the way, do you want to hold Teddy?"

Nodding his head, Nicholas reached for his bear and pulled him to his chest. Picking up the leather strap. Damon put a gentle but firm hand on Nicholas's back.

CRACK

Jumping at the first Nicholas started to sob harder, "Damy, please."

CRACK, CRACK. Nicholas moved and the fourth hit Nicholas on his lower thigh and he screamed.

"Try and stay still Nicky."

"I can't," He cried. Damon sat on the bed and moved Nicholas, with his hips now resting on Damon's leg, Damon put an arm around Nicholas's waist and held him still delivering the last six. Nicholas just let all the fight go, falling limp over his brothers lap not even knowing it was over.

After five minutes, Nicholas started to calm down. Damon moved his little brother and cradled him in his arms. Nicholas held on to Damon's chest like he was going to just disappear.

"Shh. Bambino, it's alright."

"Hurts."

"I know, but though it hurts are you going to go into the forest again?"

Nicholas shook his head no fast. Damon smiled a little.

"Let's clean you up a little."

Damon took Nicholas to the bathroom and washed his face, giving him a glass of water. Nicholas held on Damon's shirt the entire time, except for going to the bathroom.

Stefan walked to Nicholas's bedroom and got a gentle hug from behind. Looking down, Nicholas buried his face in his pant leg.

"M'Sorry, Stef."

Stefan knelt down and hugged him, "Don't scare me like that again."  
"I won't."

He truly did not believe that, but it was enough for then.

"Time for bed," Damon said. Nicholas gave a sad nod, picking him up Damon gently laid him on his stomach and pulled the blankets over him. Turning to leave, Nicholas made a small noise.

"Stay?"

Damon sighed but climbed onto the bed and laid with his youngest brother. Stefan smiled and did the same.

"Trouble maker," Damon said, after Nicholas was asleep he kissed his head and left the room with Stefan.

Bambino is Italian for baby boy


End file.
